


Sick

by anablue1



Series: Hope and Klaus bonding fics :) [4]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Parent Klaus Mikaelson, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anablue1/pseuds/anablue1
Summary: Klaus is enjoying his nighttime painting when Hope interrupts claiming she doesn't feel good.





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a long time to write only because highschool sucks :))
> 
> Anyways, happy reading <333

Klaus was painting in his studio when he heard small footsteps walk toward him. Klaus put down his paint brush and turned around to be met with his daughter's face that was more flushed than usual.

"Hope?" Klaus asked worried, kneeling in front of her. "What's wrong?"

Hope whimpered and threw herself to Klaus. "I don't feel good daddy," she whispered. Klaus rubbed her back gently.

"What do you feel?"

Hope tightened her arms around his neck and sniffled. "M-my head hurts, and I-I'm c-cold."

Klaus didn't notice she was shaking until she mentioned she was cold. He picked her up and carried her into his room, laying her down gently on his bed. Hope shivered violently and Klaus covered her with a blanket.

"I'll be right back love," Klaus said, kissing her forehead. Hope whimpered and grabbed onto his sleeve.

"Please don't leave me!"

Klaus wiped away her falling tears. "Okay, love, I won't leave you." Hope sighed and closed her eyes. Klaus grabbed his phone on the nightstand and dialed Elijah.

 _"Niklaus?"_ Elijah answered sounding concerned.

"Brother, where are you?"

Elijah paused on the other end.

_"I'm at the bayou with Hayely, what is wrong?"_

Klaus sighed. "Hope is sick and we don't have any medicine here."

_"Is she okay?"_

"She's okay at the moment."

_"Hayley and I will grab some medicine on the way home."_

"Thank you brother."

_"Your welcome Niklaus."_

Klaus turned his attention to his daughter and saw that she was sweating. He walked to his bathroom and grabbed a towel, running it under cold water. He wiped her face until it was clean. Hope slowly opened her eyes.

"Dad?" Hope said, her voice sounding congested. Klaus hummed and put the towel on his nightstand.

"Yes, love?"

"I have a really bad headache," Hope sniffled. Klaus frowned and ran his fingers through her hair, and gently massaged her forehead. It was something Elijah would do to him when he was young and sick.

"Better?"

Hope nodded and drifted off to sleep. Klaus sighed and laid next to her. Hope shifted so she was laying on Klaus's chest. Klaus started rubbing Hope's back again hoping to bring her comfort until the medicine comes.

"Dad? What if I get you sick?" Hope asked worriedly. Klaus chuckled in amusement. "I'm a hybrid love. I don't get sick."

Hope pouted. "Lucky," she whined. Klaus chuckled again and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep sweetheart, it will help."

Hope snuggled more into his chest and closed her eyes. Klaus's own eyes were getting heavier but he didn't fall asleep until he heard the even breaths of his daughter, indicating she was sleeping.

When Elijah and Hayley came home, that's how they found them. Klaus's arm around Hope's shoulder and Hope on her father's chest, both sleeping peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes, please tell me!! Suggestions would help as well!!
> 
> Thank you!! <333


End file.
